La pequeña Hyūga
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ No seas sumisa. No tartamudees. No llores. Hyūga antes todo. Esas eran las palabras de Hiashi para Hinata, sin embargo ¿Cuáles fueron para ella? ―Odio...-empieza, tragando saliva, luego baja la mirada.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**L**a pequeña Hyūga.

* * *

><p>Miran detenidamente, afilados, resentidos, ocultos y a la vez descubiertos, se empañan y al final sus ojos blancos como copos de nieve se cierran mientras la portadora gira y ve el pasillo.<p>

Camina con lentitud, apenas haciendo ruido, se pone de cuclillas.

―Neji-nii.

La puerta se abre y la figura grande de Neji entra en su campo de visión.

―Si, ¿Hanabi-sama?

Ella se levanta ágilmente.

―¿Estuvo llorando Hanabi-sama?

_¡Qué insolencia_! Piensa en ese momento la pequeña Hyūga, sin embargo suelta una risilla ronca.

―No digas tonterías Neji-_nii_.

Neji tiene el rostro serio y no muestra nada, pero asiente y se pone a lado suyo.

―¿Entrenamos Hanabi-sama?

La niña asiente.

―Esta vez te derrotare Neji-_nii_.

―Espero con ansias su victoria.

Es la única respuesta de su primo, sin altivez menos aun con burla, solo seriedad.

…

Jadea suavemente mientras sus cabellos oscuros caen cubriendo su rostro pequeño, Neji le mira desde el frente, apenas suelta un ligero suspiro, casi de _decepción_, para después preguntar.

―¿Se encuentra bien Hanabi-sama?

La pequeña aprieta los labios.

_¿Por qué? _

―Sí.

_¿Por qué?_

Se levanta de un salto y luego suelta un silbido de dolor al sentir su muñeca y también el brazo hinchado, mira con los ojos entrecerrados la hinchazón y alza la mano.

Va luchar. Va a ganar a Neji. Va ser un _Hyūga_.

―Por favor pare Hanabi-sama.

Sus dientes traspasan la piel de sus labios. Muerde con ansias. La sangre gotea y los ojos blancos de Neji se abren ligeramente con asombro antes de cogerle el brazo con firmeza.

―Hanabi-sama.

_Reprende_.

―¿Por qué?

Al final suelta, lentamente mientras le mira intensamente con su mirada blanca. Neji para un momento la vista de la hinchazón a la cara, al final sus labios se fruncen un poco.

―Por favor entre Hanabi-sama.

….

Se sienta en el cojín mientras ve entrenar a su padre con Hinata, se mueve un poco y al instante su padre para.

―Si estás muy inquieta Hanabi sal de aquí.

Dice, apenas mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, solo centrándose en Hinata. La pequeña se queda quieta.

―Mis disculpas padre.

Susurra.

Hinata jadea y luego intenta una sonrisa en su rostro cansado, pero Hanabi cierra los ojos.

Un Hyūga.

….

Su aliento sale casi a borbotones, intenta cogerlo pero él se escurre, ágilmente y mirándole con firmeza.

―Neji.

Suelta entre su lengua el nombre. El _Bouke_ para.

―Paremos.

Neji se pone recto y al final hace una inclinación de cabeza.

―Sí Hanabi-sama.

Se pone de pie correctamente y luego siente una presión en su costado, entrecierra los ojos, _duele_. Pero camina y alza el pie para entrar a la mansión.

―Hanabi-sama.

Alza la mano y abre un poco la puerta.

―¿Si Neji-nii?

―…

Un silencio absoluto.

―Nada Hanabi-sama, descanse.

―Sí.

…

Toca con sus dedos la flor amarilla, luego mira el gran árbol de _sakura_ del jardín de la mansión.

_Amarillo. Rosa. _

Su vista varía al árbol más viejo del jardín.

_Marrón_.

Luego va a las hojas del árbol.

_Verdes_.

De reojo lo ve.

_Blanco_.

―Neji-nii. ―dice la pequeña Hyūga.

Neji se queda quieto un momento.

―Mis _disculpas_ Hanabi-sama.

Hanabi hace caer la flor amarilla. Abre los ojos y estos se ensanchan mostrando consternación.

―Padre.

Es lo único que suelta, y Neji asiente, deslizándose un poco más atrás.

Neji nunca dirá un _lo siento Hanabi-sama_. Siempre dirá _mis disculpas_. Neji nunca dirá _Hanabi_, siempre será _Hanabi-sama_. Neji nunca luchara _verdaderamente_ con ella, siempre será _entrenamiento_. Neji nunca será un shinobi _corriente_, siempre será un _Hyūga_. Y ella siempre será _Hanabi-sama_.

La pequeña pasa por su lado, con una mano aflojada y la otra cerca de su pecho. _Duele_.

Camina lentamente.

―Por favor espere un momento Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama está en este momento en la habitación de Hiashi-sama.

_Duele_.

Camina, camina.

―Hanabi-sama.

Cierra la puerta con lentitud, pasa por el lado de los amigos de su hermana mayor, roza su hombro con el chico de _verde_ y cejas gruesas, mira a los ojos rojos de Kurenai-sensei y ve los labios de él.

Pálido.

―Hanabi-sama…

Camina.

Mira la mascara de Kakashi Hatake.

―Hanabi-sama.

Parpadea cuando ese chico consentido e idiota le sonríe, Konohamaru.

―¡Hanabi-sama!

Se sienta en la banca, suelta un suspiro, recarga su cabeza y pone el brazo en su frente, y al final ve el cielo nublado. _Va a llover_. Lentamente cae una gota. Acaricia su mejilla, besa sus labios y se esconde en su mandíbula.

―No llore Hanabi-sama.

_¡Qué insolente!_ Piensa de nuevo ella.

―Qué tontería. ―responde con voz cruda.

Neji le mira a través de sus espesas pestañas, tiene el pelo suelto, su agarre había desaparecido, sus ojos.

Hyūga.

―_Odio_…―empieza, tragando saliva, luego baja la mirada. ―Todo― Su brazo se aprieta más en su frente. ―_Hyūga_. En verdad lo _odio_.

Neji baja la mirada para verle.

―No llorar. No ser sumisa. No correr. No morderse los labios. No ser débil. Fuerte. Fuerte.

Enumera.

―Un Hyūga ante todo. _Fuerte_.

Su brazo baja suavemente. Mira el cielo.

―¿Acaso padre creyó que no necesitaba decirme lo mismo que Hinata-nee?

Muerde fuertemente su labio.

―Pues ahora estoy aquí padre, _mordiéndome_ el labio.

Suelta un ronco sonido similar a una risa. Sacude la cabeza.

―Hyūga. Hyūga. Siempre un _Hyūga_.

―Cálmese Hanabi-sama.

―Estoy calmada Neji-nii

Responde con sorna.

―¿Por qué Hinata-nee no fue fuerte?

Neji se sienta a su lado.

―Se resfriara Hanabi-sama.

―Tch.

Se empieza a levantar y la mano firme de Neji le detiene.

―Suéltame _Neji_.

El agarre se endurece.

―He dicho que se calme Hanabi-sama. No me haga repetirlo.

―¡…Qué insolente!

Al final grita, moviendo duramente la mano, Neji aprieta más.

―Como usted dice un Hyūga ante todo, pero también fue su padre Hanabi-sama, _respételo_.

Hanabi para.

―Tengo respeto a padre.

―No, no lo tiene.

―¡Si que tengo respeto a padre! Siempre le he respetado.

―No lo tiene Hanabi-sama, ahora mismo está hablando a espaldas de Hiashi-sama cuando podría haberle preguntado cara a cara la razón de su cruel trato hacia usted.

―¡Padre nunca fue cruel!

―Lo fue Hanabi-sama.

Hanabi tira la mano con fuerza, le mira con veneno y alza la mano, al final un sonido producto de la bofetada llena el ambiente. Hanabi respira agitadamente.

―¡No hables mal de mi padre, tú _shinobi_ arrogante!

Una mirada blanca le recibe y luego una curvatura de labios.

―¿Se encuentra mejor ahora que sabe la verdad Hanabi-sama?

―¿C-Cómo?

Jadea.

Neji se levanta, le mira y luego empieza a recogerse el pelo lentamente con una tira negra que tiene en la mano.

―A veces como hijos, no, como _personas_, no podemos entender a un padre, ciertamente somos jueces equívocos, a veces vemos cosas que realmente nunca sucedieron, nuestros cerebros actúan de esa forma Hanabi-sama. Usted se sentía herida(y tal vez lo siga sintiendo tiempo después) por la muerte de Hiashi-sama, y recordó cuando Hiashi-sama tenía más atención con Hinata-sama.

―Tú…

Tiembla Hanabi.

―Creo que sería natural entre hermanos (nunca tuve uno, así que no podría decirlo) tener celos, querer a un padre debe ser inmenso, también quererlo solo para uno. Hiashi-sama tenía sus razones para tratarla a usted y Hinata-sama de distintas formas. A usted la veía madura, sabía que no tendría inconveniente para forjarse su propio camino, pero Hinata-sama es como un ave herido y en una jaula de oro. Hiashi-sama quería enseñarle a valerse, a salir de la jaula y volar, tal vez sus métodos no fueros ortodoxos, pero Hanabi-sama…¿Qué método es correcto en realidad?

Hanabi se mordió el labio.

―¡Estás siendo muy insolente Neji-nii!

―Entonces mis disculpas Hanabi-sama.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Pero en realidad tienes razón, como en todo.

Replico mirando a otro lado.

―No siempre uno tiene la razón Hanabi-sama.

―Deja de hablar Neji-nii.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

―¿Tal vez deba ir al funeral de padre?

Pregunto con tacto.

―Si es lo que usted desea.

―…No, no quiero ir. Quiero recordar a padre de distinta forma. En el _Dōjō_.

…

Soltó suavemente, cerrando los ojos, abriendo un poco los labios para aspirar aire, al final dejo escapar otro suspiro.

Ciertamente como hija, como persona, como niña le fue difícil entender a su padre, casi podría decir que en realidad no le conoció verdaderamente, pero si se entraba entre sus recuerdos, aquellos en que Hiashi fruncía el ceño y decía con voz dura _'Hanabi pon más empeño, eres una verdadera Hyūga'_ le calentaba de forma dulce su corazón, para personas como su padre(esperaba conocer más personas como su padre para poder entenderla correctamente) tal vez las palabras era como una guerra silenciosa, temerosa a estropearlas. Quizás su padre fue un verdadero shinobi hasta con las palabras, _aprendiéndolas_.

Como había padres como _él_ también había hijas como _ella_. Porque Hanabi Hyūga puede dar la faceta de desprecio por cualquier cosa, puede mirar con orgullo por encima del hombro, puede aguantar el dolor y seguir luchando, porque era _ella_. Porque era hija pequeña de Hiashi Hyūga.

Ante todo, se repetía cada mañana que se levantaba de su _futon_ e iba a practicar, era _hija_ de su _padre_.

Como personas somos raras, como humanos a veces despreciables, como niños inocentes, como adultos hipócritas, y como hijos solo somos hijos, y los padres solo son padres. _No_ eran _héroes_, _no_ eran _invencibles_, _no_ eran los más _sabios_ del mundo, y como hija era fácil cometer errores, era fácil caer, era fácil llorar, como hija hay que saber ver el corazón de un padre. Hay que ver ese dolor que tiene un padre cuando su hija cree que él la desprecia, hay que ver ese orgullo inquebrantable al ver que su hija ya puede levantarse sin necesitar más presión, hay que saber ver las sonrisas ilegibles(fantasmales, casi inexistentes). Y como ella… solo hay que ser ella, dejarse llevar por su conciencia, corazón, intuición.

Hanabi soltó otro suspiro y se levanto del tatami, camino lentamente hasta la puerta corrediza, la abrió y unos rayos amarillos del sol cubrieron su rostro pálido.

―Hanabi-sama.

Puso la mano en su frente, como una visera, para verlo.

―Neji-nii.

Camino lentamente, bajo el pequeño escalón. Y siguió caminando. Era una persona. Era una mujer. Fue una _niña_. Sin embargo sigue siendo una hija.

* * *

><p>NA. ¡Hola! Espero que os guste este pequeño one-shot, a decir verdad (voy a saltar al one-shot de Hiashi y Hinata) cuando hice el otro one-shot tenía otra cosa en mente, no es enfadéis cuando os suelte completamente el cometido que quería en aquel momento(fue resentimiento), quería algo más duro, dolor, pero no digo ese clásico dolor del cuerpo, más bien el del alma, y mientras escribía, recordando mi pasado con mi padre(ciertamente duro y crudo) me embriago la desesperación y la ternura de cómo fue que llegue a _ese_ momento y también en como mi pecho duele cuando lo recuerdo, quería trasmitir que una palabra de esa persona, de aquella que te concibió, que te crio y que te aúpo entre sus grande brazos, puede llegar a lastimar más que un golpe. Si yo fuese una persona abierta (y no lo soy, me avergüenzo de esa faceta mía) contaría algo de mí, sin embargo solo quiero transmitir _aquel_ sentimiento, no solo quiero decir _'ella odió a su padre'_, quiero poder decir _'porque aquel sentimiento era indescriptible, doloroso, que le hacía pensar en todo, que le golpeaba cada vez más' _quiero llegar a transmitir el dolor de una hija despreciada por su padre, quiero que se sienta en vivo un corazón maltratado, agonizante, desesperado, herido, roto y lleno de odio. Ains, seguramente no entendáis mucho de lo que digo ahora, pero ciertamente ahora mismo me siento mejor, siento que vuelvo a respirar, que puedo soltar una ronca carcajada y olvidar (lamentablemente poco tiempo) lo malo y reír.

Solo que muchas gracias por los R&R y espero que este one-shot os guste. Me gustaría llegar a hacer uno nuevo pero desde el punto de vista de Hiashi, pero creo que fracasaría, porque a decir verdad y lo admito, lo haría con rabia, así que seguramente acaba por hoy aquí, tal vez en un futuro haga algo familiar sobre todos los personajes, algo que yo vi (quizás algunos también o no) en sus palabras. En fin, muchas gracias y ¡hasta luego!


End file.
